Deserted
by Max Bowen
Summary: Max is sucked into the world that is Silent Hill without choice, he struggles to find a way to stop the "random warping" of worlds he has been going through.
1. Entries: September 19 through 21

**Deserted**

_A/N: This story won't take place in Silent Hill, rather the forces of Silent Hill come after young Max. I also wrote it in a "Journal/Memo" format. Reviews would be nice too, well enjoy._

**September 19**

That creepy girl keeps staring at me; it's really starting to piss me off. I mean, she only started staring at me for some reason last week, and it's not like I have any great qualities, just your average high school moron, who decided to stop cutting his hair. But this girl wasn't all that bad; she was kinda cute in a strange way. You know what I mean, one of those creepy goth girls that you find somehow cute, but would never be caught dead talking to.

But who cares really, it's just one of those typical, high school, moments where you're staring some random girl right in the eye from across the room, and you don't do shit about it. But alas, way to start off this new notebook. But so far life has been good to me lately, only about 2 weeks into school, and I haven't been suspended yet, a new record, I'm dead serious too and considering my track record, I almost always screw something up on the first week of school, last year I saw some money in some chick's purse. I decided to try to get an early bonus this week. Now this girl, wasn't a particularly hot girl or anything, just one of those cheerleading pricks, that everyone seemed to like for some ungodly reason, but continuing on with my story, I tried to grab the money from her purse, but I failed to do this stealthy enough, her friend saw me and ratted me out, bam, suspension.

Now you may be wondering what this notebook is that is if you have found it your most likely wondering why I kept this. Hah, of course you're not wondering about it, but I've been writing stuff down in a notebook for awhile now, this is probably my 5th one so far, I just store them in my closet, nothing about my thoughts or feelings or any of that emo shit kids today seem to like. Really, if anything, these are simply observations that I noticed among my peers, it's a little hobby of mine I picked up a few years ago.

Gah! Stupid girl won't leave me the hell alone! She keeps looking over at here, o well, I'm going inside, the lunch here is pretty boring and I don't know too many people here, at least not in this lunch. So pretty much I stand in the courtyard, and talk to some people, other days, when I don't feel like talking, I listen to Dream Theater or some good old Metallica.

I just went inside, and headed to my locker down the hall to put up my jacket, as it wasn't exactly cold or anything today, I just like wearing the thing. As I opened my locker, something very bizarre happened. A small piece of paper written in blue ink, said "beware", I thought nothing of it at first, just dismissed it as a prank by Mark, we were always playing jokes on each other.

Other than that though, nothing really interesting happened. Just another day, another marvelous day. And I mean that in a sincere way too.

**September 20**

Sweet! Today is the day! It's Thursday, and that's when new games come into retail for sell around here, but I usually don't care for Thursday unless there's an anticipated game coming out. Now as I went up to the local video game store, Game Utopia, I knew for a fact that they were going to give me some shit about not being "of age" to buy some of the more violent titles. There's not even a law to regulate the sale of video games, but some stores feel it's their job to be my other, but what the hell, I am 16, is 4 more months really gonna matter? I can probably just talk my way out of this, like I usually do

Ok, so I stepped up to the counter after waiting behind a 2-person line for 20 minutes, what wonderful service huh? I ask for _Epic Warfare 2. _Now this game isn't your typical game, hell it doesn't really interest me at all, some space commando killing aliens, doesn't really appeal to me, what does though is killing my friends on it, ahh, one of life's guilty pleasures. The guy gives me the typical "you gotta be 17, to buy this, do you have an ID?" So I stall him, for a little, I pretend to leave my ID in a different pair of pants. Eventually he folds, and just lets me buy it, I go home on my merry way. Now you may be wondering up to this point, "what the hell does this have to do with anything, and why should I care?" Well, I just felt like wasting a minute of your time.

**September 21**

Today has been a really strange day at my school, not very easy to explain it either. But once again, I stood around at lunch today, sipping that disgusting soda that they sell here, waiting and waiting until it's time for the next period. I look around, and notice that girl who was staring at me, isn't over by the benches like she was the other day, this time she was standing directly in front of me, no more than 10 feet. She started heading my way, and by now my heart was racing, didn't know what else to do.

"Hello." I simply said.

I got no answer from her, she was looking down anyway, she pulled something out of her pocket, seemed like a folded piece of paper. She gave it to me, and well, I accepted it, why did I accept it? Boredom pretty much, I was really hoping for a number or something, hell even an email. But as I opened the folded notebook paper, I noticed that, it was blank, nothing was written on it, nothing at all, not even marks, it was a perfectly, clean sheet of paper. What the hell is with this girl?

I looked up and noticed that she had already left; I just caught a glimpse of her walking inside, so I followed her. Now I wish I never had, because the strangest thing happened. I went inside, and it was completely empty. Devoid of any sounds or human life, another thing I noticed is that there was no power, and it was rather dark. Not pitch black, I could still see where I was going, but it was kinda spooky. You know when you're at school during a thunderstorm, and the power goes out, and the only light that really comes in is from the windows and it becomes a creepy atmosphere? Yeah, that's the feeling I got right then and I was now scared and pretty damn confused. I shouted, but all I heard were echoes. I went back outside, and everything was foggy, the hundreds of students socializing in the courtyard just vanished.

The first thing I thought to myself is that I needed to get out, and now. So I headed for the nearest exit, and the glass double doors were locked. So I went back to the cafeteria to get a chair for I can bust the glass, I don't know what I was thinking, why the hell would my home be any different then this. O well, when you're in a panicky situation, you don't really give a shit about these things. I headed down the hall back to the cafeteria, and noticed someone walking the halls, or rather some_thing, _it staggered around down the hall, and went around the corner, it didn't seem to see me. I could barely see the outline, it looked like someone walking away with a limp, but anyways I went inside the cafeteria, and look who was standing there, that same girl who gave me the note. She was just standing in what appeared to be the exact center of the room. Not moving at all.

"Why did you follow me?" her monophonic voice asked me.

"I wanted to know who you were, and why you gave me this blank note" I replied. A long silent came about, it felt like 10 minutes when it was probably close to 10 seconds. "Well? Are you going to answer me?"

"It's not blank." She simply said, again having the same tone in her voice as before.

At first I thought I missed something, so I immediately took the folded paper out of my pocket, and unfolded it as quickly as I could, I was nervous of course, and dropped it once. I did finally get it opened though, and it was _still_ blank, not a single mark was on it, I flipped it over, and frantically looked over the paper again, but nothing was written. I looked back up and I was gonna question her a little more, maybe she'd answer, who the hell knows, what else was I gonna do.

She was gone.


	2. Entries: September 21 through 26

**- A continuation of the September 21st entry.**

That was probably the creepiest feeling I've never fucking had in my life. To you, the reader, this probably seems like a trivial matter, but until you have someone vanish on you for no reason, then you can say whatever you want. Now I was terrified, I've never been so terrified in my life. I just wanted out of there, I picked up a chair that was laying right by me, and walked over to the glass double doors, then I just started beating the hell out of the glass. The next thing that happened was shocking, the glass didn't break, no matter how hard I tried, it didn't even crack.

There was nothing else I could do, but explore the rest of the school, I concluded the best thing to do, was not follow the direction of the shadowy figure, so I headed to the left down the cafeteria hall. Suddenly, I saw something moving outside in the courtyard as I passed the windows, so I tried to head back there again, I reached for the door, pulled it open ever so slowly for some reason, I can't explain the reason. Then I blinked, one hard, long blink that seemed to last for an eternity.

As I opened my eyes, I was in the courtyard again, but everything was back to normal, it seemed like no time has passed at all. _Was it a dream? _This was the first of many thoughts that crossed my mind, so instinctively I reached for that paper that girl gave me. Something told me I should open it up; I don't know who did, or what. Everyone has had that feeling before. So I opened it up, there was something written on it. In blue ink once again, the same handwriting from my locker note that I thought Mark put in there. This one simply just said, "Find Me". I thought long and hard about what I should do, I simply threw it away. I wasn't hallucinating or anything, I've been clean for a year or so, so what the hell was that?

The bell rang for 5th period, so I headed off, still no sign of that cute, creepy girl. Oh well, I decided it would be beneficial to avoid her at all costs, if possible. When I got to class I sat down, and looked around the room, everything seemed hazy, I blinked, and everything went back to normal. After that nothing really strange happened the rest of the day God I hope that never happens again.

**September 24**

If this is the only record that's left that you can read, you'll notice that I rarely put an entry about the weekend, or even talk about anything that happens during the weekend. This is simply because I find it pointless to record those days, most of the more interesting aspects of my life happen during the week at school. I only record a weekend day if it's **really **important, and has significant meaning. And by important, I seriously mean important, like the second coming of Jesus Christ and World War III and we're probably way over due for another World War anyways.

Today wasn't as strange as Friday was, thank God. Still pretty fuckin weird by most standards today. I saw that girl again in the hall; she stopped in the middle, and smiled at me, then disappeared within the crowd. What a strange girl, what stood out to me was that Mark didn't seem to notice her despite that she was only like, 30 feet away from us, and just staring at me.

Lunchtime came again; Mark decided to go to my lunch and hang out there, this is where I was introduced to Mindy, she was cute girl, slightly shorter than me, and most importantly of all, she liked Dream Theater as much as me. We all chatted about different things, you know high school bullshit, small talk, and just pretty much had a good time. The bell rang for the next period, and I left

I headed for my locker first, I needed to pick up a book I left in there, this was probably the strangest thing, the girl was stading in front of my locker, well not directly in front of it, but across the hall leaning on the wall facing my locker, it appeared she was reading, not really caring who was around her.

I turned my locker combination, and opened, blood dripped out of almost immediately. Not a lot of blood though, but a small puddle dripped from my locker, it was really odd, it didn't even feel it was happening at all. I decided to step in the puddle of blood that was collecting at the bottom of my locker, and sure enough it made a splashing sound. Goddamn, now my shows were a mess. I looked over at that girl again; she was gone, long gone, almost as she had vanished. I took an old shirt out of my backpack to clean up the blood, and it was gone. Almost as if it never happened, man I really didn't know what was going on, if I was high, drunk, stoned or just plain insane. I decided to go home early that day, I couldnt take anymore of this shit.

**September 25**

Entry has been ruined by an unknown blue substance, specifically only this page has only a few words are clear, regardless this particular entry has been written in all caps, the X's represent characters that are un-readable

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXSTAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_SHIT_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNGXXXXXXXXXCHANGEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXWAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX**XXXXXX**XXXXXXXXXXTXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXGLUEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCHXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSEASONSXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXGXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ME.

**September 26**

After yesterday, I still don't know why I'm going back to school anymore, if anything I should check myself into the nearest looney bin. As you can see from the last entry, there are some very strange things going around here. I was prepared for the worst, but I did learn one thing, whenever I get sent to this alternative version of my school any items on me will still be on me when I warp over, the same applies to coming back to the normal world. Now I know _something_ triggers the event to go back to my world, and from the last 2 times I crossed over, I was able to go back shortly after meeting that girl, whom I cant seem to find out who she is.

I decided to do some research on that girl, I looked at last year's yearbook which I took from Mark. And I havn't found anything about her; I checked every single page at least three times. Nothing, not a damn thing about her. Damnit, this proved to be futile.

Anyhoo, lunch approached again, I sat next to Mindy again, and we had some serious discussion about bullshit that I didn't even care about then, or now. So I won't go into detail. I was getting hungry, so I decided to do something I haven't done in a long time. And that was to actually eat the shit they serve here but you know, as they say, "hunger is the best spice". Now I dont remember who "_they"_ is, but who gives a shit

I headed over to the vending machines, and I started to get a heavy feeling as I was nearing the double doors. Not feeling very well, I turned around and headed to the nearest bench to catch my breath. Now before I even reached the bench I looked up, and guess who was standing there? If you've been reading this consistantly, you probably can guess. Yes. It was that stupid bitch who's been creeping me out lately. That was the last thing I remembered seeing right as I passed out.

I awoke feeling hazy, but I was no longer in the courtyard, instead I was in a classroom, lying on the floor. There was a throbbing pain in my head, but I got up anyways. Once again I was in that creepy version of my school, nothing like the school I got transported into the other day. No bleeding walls, no crated ceilings with corpses and most of all, no damn disfigured, crazy, motherfuckers coming after me with a damn chain.

I have yet to figure out what the point of this world is, but I concluded sitting on my ass in the courtyard wasn't going to do any good. So of course I got up, and took a deep breath, and walked over to the east door. I reached for the handle, and it was locked. Well, no big deal at all, I ran across the otherside to the west door, and tried that, also locked.

You know that feeling, when you're truly fucked? Yeah, I was feeling that right about now. After checking both the North and South doors, I went back and sat down on a bench, exciting isnt it? Then I noticed something strange, something that I know wasn't there before. There appeared to be a sewer grating on the ground, nevermind, it wasn't a sewer grating, but it was some sort of grating that led to somewhre. It had a strange mark on it, I can't really describe it. It did look like a pentagram though, but it was not, o well, it probably was just some stupid design that means nothing. But at this point, it didn't matter at all, it was the only way out of the locked courtyard, so I opened the hatch and climbed down into the pitch black abyss.

It didn't smell like a sewer though, it smelled more like a pizzeria strangly, that was probably what creeped me out the most. I couldn't see the bottom, so I just started climbing downwards. And about what seemed like 10 minutes had past, I finally found the end, it appeared to be another sewer grating, infact, it seemed that my whole center of gravity shifted! The grating suddenly opened by itself, or rather someone opening it, and as I climbed down, or rather upward now, I saw the silhouette of a girl, yes, that damn girl.

I got out as fast as I could, and pounced on her then grabbed her by the neck, I was pretty damn angry, I mean she was stalking me, I had every right, right? O well. She had soft skin, well it's not like I compare girl's necks on a daily basis, but it was something noticeable, just like how it was cold, like ice fuckin cold that it burned. Well not that cold, but relatively strange.

"Who the hell are you!? I'm not letting go until you answer my damn question!" I yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself" she said, now at this point, I let go of her, I mean there wasn't really a need to keep her from, no point of being an ass to her, especially since she was kinda cute. Her voice also sounded more human now, with more emotion, it was kinda eerie. "My name is Ally, why are you in my world?"

"Your world? What the fuck are you talking about, girl?" I asked.

"well, I came first, I **claim**ed it I guess, no one else was here. But be careful, by the way, I came here to give you this, store it in your locker", she handed me an axe, a small axe.

"You want me to store an axe, in my locker? At school?" I asked while taking the axe from her. The axe appeared to be a small fire-axe that firemen would use, something that can easily be stored, and carried. It was surprisingly lightweight, and could be swung with one hand with ease.

"Your locker will be safe from anyone else, trust me on this" she said, then she smiled and walked inside the school. Of course when Ally leaves a room, don't count on seeing her for awhile. I still had some questions, but maybe another time she will answer them.

I followed her inside, the door was now unlocked, I headed to my locker, and put the axe inside, immediately as I shut my locker, the heavy feeling returned, and I passed out. This time I woke up in the nurse's office, back in my normal world, school. Everything was all hazy, but apparently I extremely dehydrated outside and collapsed during lunch.

I opened my locker, and sure enough, the axe was in there, but no one around me seemed to notice or care.


	3. Entries: September 27 through 28

**September 27**

Thursday again, no games for this week that I have any interest in. And well you know, since all that shit that's been going on, why bother with gaming? Hell I haven't even played _Epic Warfare 2_, there goes my money, boy I sure make bad purchases. Anyhoo, today Mark invited me over to his house, with intentions on blazing it up with his friend. So much for staying clean this year, o well, I could definably use something to take the edge off.

The lunch bell rang, this time, I decided _not_ to go to lunch, especially after every time I go to lunch, I get sent to the hell version of my school. So I instead went to the library and kept myself occupied by reading the various magazines they had lying around. Nothing great, just some boring news magazines, nothing about gaming. But hey, it kept me updated on current events that were going on in the world.

Phew, I survived lunch without being transported into an alternate reality. Wow, I just realized how stupid that sounded to, I bet you're reading this and thinking, "Whoa, this guy has some serious problems". Well you know what? I don't give a shit and you probably are disregarding this as a work of fiction. O well. I headed to class, when I got in, I noticed a new student, sitting in my desk. Now this is one of my major pet peeves. I just can't fuckin stand it when some jackass comes in and takes my desk. Doesn't matter where the desk is, in the front of the room, or in the very back left corner, it's _my_ desk.

I walk over there and while I'm walking the whole time I'm thinking "ooh, I'm gonna tottaly piss the girl off for this, I'm gonna give her hell". But as I got closer to her, I noticed something, she was pretty damn cute. She had short, straight black hair, she was Asian and she also had a piercing on her left eyebrow. Pretty much the more noticeable features on her. She was also wearing a plain, black tee, with some blue jeans. So anyways, I aborted that plan, and instead of yelling at her, I took the seat to the right of her, which belonged to some kid, I forgot his name, actually, I never cared for his name, he's annoying and he if tries anything, I'll hit him in the face.

My lazy teacher didn't feel like he was up to teacher today, so he gave us a "study period". Which basically means "leave me the hell alone, I got drunk last night, do whatever you feel like." So what better time than to get to know the new girl, maybe even score a number in the process. So I looked over at the girl, and she looked back at me, so I smiled and she smiled back. So far so good. I really don't know why I waited till the very end of class to talk to her. I should have tried to put a move on her earlier.

"Hi" I simply said to her, "Are you new here, I havn't seen you around here before?"

"Yeah, I just moved to this town, I'm Miya, and you are?" she said, and so far I was doing pretty good, she didn't get up in disgust and move across the room. Score! Now my eyes started to stray downward from her face, I was pretty much zoned out. "Hello? Anybody home?"

"Ohh, sorry, your name sounded familiar" I said, and what a save at that! "I'm Max. So where did you move from?" I asked.

"Oh, we moved from Silent Hill after my dad got offered a job here." She responded.

Silent Hill...Ahh, I've been there once, it's about an hour's drive from here, actually I had to drive through that town to get to this concert I was headed to, I remember it more vividly now, it was pretty creepy, there weren't that many people out and about in the town. I was getting this weird vibe from the place, you've probably gotten the feeling at least once in your life?

"That's cool, I've been there once, anyhoo, the bell is about to ring, wanna finish this conversation some other time?" I asked her. O yeah, I went there, I dared ask for her number, didn't think I had it in me now did you?

"Sure! That'd be cool, I don't really know anyone around here, hold on a sec, I'll write down my cell for you" she said. Wow, this girl has a cell, mostly business people have one of those, well that shows either she's a spoiled whore, or has some class. Either way, I was getting her number right now, so it didn't matter. She wrote it down on a slip, as she finished writing it down, the bell rang, almost at the same exact time she lifted her pen. She handed me the slip, then waved to me and left, well I immediately opened it, to make sure it didn't say "you're a loser, get the hell away from me" or something. And victory was mine, I had got her number, it was 193-**11**00, which struck me as odd, because that number was the same as my locker combination. 19-3**1**-**1**0. O well, probably was just a strange coincidence.

Today was the first day this week that nothing extremely out of the ordinary didn't happen. O well, wonderful, this can only mean something horrible will happen tomorrow.

**September 28**

Ahh, Friday came, this felt like the fastest week ever for some reason, it didn't even feel like any of the events on the previous days happened.

Hell came after me early today, not at lunch, not even the period before lunch, but right as I walked in the school, everyone disappeared. I knew where I was now, in hell. I sighed, tried to walk back outside the school, and surprise, surprise the door I came into was locked.

I decided to head to my locker, don't ask me why, I just felt the need to get that axe, maybe I can bust down a door or something. I headed down the west hall of the school, and noticed the silhouette of a girl down the hall from me. It was probably Ally to tell me something completely worthless and screw with my mind. It really pissed me off how she kept appearing almost randomly, and disappearing like so.

I was wrong.

It wasn't Ally, it was Miya, and the only other person I had seen in this weird version of my school. Well besides Ally of course. Well, it was a relief nonetheless, at least it wasn't some giant demon thing.

"Hey! Who's there?" she shouted as she walked near me. "Max? Is that you?" then she started running towards me, as she got closer I noticed that she was pretty damn scared. You know, you can just tell when there's fear in someone's eyes. "Oh thank God, holy shit, where is everyone? I went into the restroom for a few minutes, then came out, and everyone was gone."

"I have no fucking clue what's going on here, Miya" I replied to her. "I do know one thing though, it happens randomly, this is probably like the fourth time I've been to this alter-dimen**s**i**on** world. Be thankful though, that we didn't get sent to that _other_ place."

"What other place?" she asked.

"I've only got sent there once, it appears to be a even worse version of this empty, creepy school. Everything is rusted, and the roof is gone, it's just some metal grating. The walls are bleeding, and there are monsters!" I said, now realizing how stupid I sounded "but you probably don't believe me.

"After some stuff I've seen today, I believe you." Miya said.

"Ok, well lets go explore the rest of the school, all the other doors appear to be locked so let's stick together, alright?" I asked her.

Miya agreed, and she followed me around, I went by my locker and picked up the axe. I felt slightly more confident in myself with a weapon in one hand. I turned around and noticed that Miya was a few feet behind me looking at a crack in the wall.

"Come here" she said, "I can see something inside this crack, and it feels pretty hollow, why don't you put that axe to good use?"

So I walked over there and peered in the crack, there was somthing indeed there. I couldn't tell for sure but I lifted my ax over my head, and started wacking at the crack. It took about 30 strong; good swings at the wall to get it to finally crumble. I also broke my axe in the process too, so that became useless. The hole I made was just barely big enough for me to fit through, so we both went in, one at a time. It was pitch black and I don't carry a lighter anymore. But before I could get a good sense of panic, Miya lit her lighter that she had.

The room illuminated more clearly now, and I noticed that there was a door. That showed the same logo that had appeared on that sewer grating in the courtyard a few days ago. Well I opened it up, and as I opened it, I felt that Miya had grabbed my hand, at first that scared me, but, might as well enjoy the moment.

We walked inside the door, the next room was also pitch black, I shut the door behind me, and as soon as I did that, the room became illuminated again.

....

It was the same room again! What the hell?! Well, not entirely the same, there was one minor difference, the hole I made was gone, and there was a small crack instead in the wall. Well, there was no other option, so we went back through the door behind us. This time the room had changed. A staircase had appeared, out of nowhere, we looked down into the staircase, and could only see blackness. So we turned around to head back out the door, but noticed that the door was gone, in fact, the only other way we could go was down the stairs.

We descended down the staircase for about 30 minutes it seemed, I'm sure I'm exaggerating the time it took for us to go down the stairs, it was probably closer to 3 minutes than 30. The fact remains, that it was one hell of a staircase.

Now when we reached the bottom, there was yet, another door, now I expected that the I'd go back to another strange room that I had just walked in. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Yes, you read that right, 'unfortunately'. We walked in to what appeared to be a girl's room, typical bed, dresser, lamp, you know, stuff you'd find in any other room. Nothing too odd, ooh wait, did I mention the candles that were laying in a circle on the floor? And the corpse in the middle of the room? So yeah, I guess you can say it was pretty damn-fucking out of the ordinary.

Now this body was laying there, you know in a supine position (ho! Who would have thought that some of that useless science vocabulary would come into use). Anyhoo, there were holes all over his body and his blood was completely drained from his body. Then I looked at his face, the corpse in front of me, appeared to be** me.** I blinked a few times, to make sure it wasn't, and strangely, it changed, it had _no_ face.

Next to the body there was a silver key, not one of those modern keys for cars, it looked like a key you see in fantasy movies to open jail cells or something. I didn't know what the key was for, but hell, might as well take it, never know when it could come in handy.

"Hey! Get the hell out of here!" said a familiar female voice from behind. It only took me about 2 seconds to find out who's voice that was. It was Ally. "Ohh...it's _you_ again, you mind getting out of my room?"

"This is your room!?" asked Miya, with disbelief in her voice. "Did you do this to this poor man?"

"How about you mind your own business and leave?" she said, her town of voice went from angry, to really pissed off. That's when I noticed something shiny in Ally's hand, and I think Miya noticed it too, it was a small knife.

Well, this frightened us a little more, so we decided not to take any chances and just leave through the door behind us. I opened the door, and again it happened, my vision became blurry, and I blacked out for a second, then I opened my eyes, I was standing in my school again, this time it was just about time for school to start, and kids were running around the hallways to get to class on time.

The bell rang.


	4. Entries: September 28 through October 2

**- Continuation of September 28 entry**

_**A/N- Terribly sorry for the long update, I got ill a few days ago, and did not feel like working under vomiting circumstances. This is a rather short chapter, my apologies.**_

Lovely, I was late, not that being tardy bothered me or anything, but I prefer to be on time to things, or not come at all. It simply looks bad if you're late all the time, but what the hell, who cares at the moment, I just got sent again to another alternative version of my school. This one lasted a lot longer than usual, and it would appear that time spent over _there_ doesn't necessarily match up with time spent here.

Anyhoo, I headed to my class, I just walked in, of course everyone decided to stare at me, my teacher didn't say anything, in fact, he has not said a damn word to me this whole year. I guess he as scared of me, oh well, I don't go to school to socialize you know. Pretty much the rest of the day I thought about how'd I be sent** to hell** again. And of course Miya. Something about her, couldn't get my mind off her all day.

---------

Lunchtime came again, this time I actually went to lunch, I mean hell, if I'm gonna faze out into another dimension, it's gonna happen whether or not I go to lunch or not. I just gotta try to avoid that girl, Ally, right? Now that I think about it, I didn't see her this morning when I came in. But she no doubt had to be near by, and speaking of her, how does she know me? O well, questions that I will have to answer in time.

I entered the courtyard, and guess who I see? If you're guessing Ally, you're wrong. It was Miya, apparently she has the same lunch period as me. So I guess that gives me one addition to the people I don't hate talking to, score. I tried my best to stay away from Mark today, just in case he decided to come to my lunch period. I don't know what compelled me to do so. Anyhoo, we started talking, well at first like nothing happened, and then she brought up the subject of that "_world_". So it was indeed real, and not something I was seeing in my head. The conversation went sort of like this:

"So anyhoo, what the hell was going on this morning?" she asked out in the middle of nowhere. "Is it always like that here? Seems like a messed up horror movie around here."

"No clue", I replied "Weird things seem to be happening to me, and not particully anyone else. You're the first person I've met that these things have been happening to as well. Things will be normal for a good time, then boom, this shit happens."

"This is really weird", she said. At that point I thought to myself, well no shit its weird. "And who is that strange girl? You know, that one who got pissed because we were in 'her room'?"

"Her name is Ally, I dunno for sure who she is, she seems to randomly stalk me and disappear randomly." I replied.

"So I'm stalking you aren't I?" said a familiar sounding voice from behind me. And that was the last thing I rememebered. I blacked out again.

I awoke in the more demonic looking world, the one with gratings everywhere and stuff.

_The remainder part of this entry has been scribbled out with blue ink, few of the words are still readable._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXSXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_MIYA_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXHEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXSTANXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXwho's body is this? XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXCOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_MARK!_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXtrols all of it, that is fact. And now Mark's dead and about this time, I felt really dizzy again and came back to my normal world. But this time it was more strange. I don't even remember what happened during the day after lunch. Well now, I was in my home, and it was 2 AM, like I had awoken from a bad nightmare, it felt too real, o well, I went back to sleep.

**September 29**

Remember how I said I only kept important days on the weekends documented? Yeah this one of those fucking days, excuse my overall fucking language for today. Mark's dead, he was found dead in his house at 2 AM last night, apparently there was a carving of a huge M on his chest. The police say there was no sign of breaking and entering, or even struggle. They're burying him tomorrow night at midnight that was always his dream, to be buried in the middle night. I'm too fucking pissed anymore to write in this shit for the day. Shit like this seems to put y

**October 2**

I couldn't get out of coming to school today, but Mark's funeral was rather depressing, there weren't many people there, not even his own fucking father had the decency to pay his respects. O well, people were especially nicer than usual to me tonight, I walk in and notice a girl crying, almost immediately I was about to yell at her and tell her "you've got no reason to cry, boo hoo hoo, your boyfriend broke up with you?" But I noticed it was Mindy, so I asked her what was wrong.

She didn't reply anything, still was in tears.

"Mark was my boyfriend...." She finally said. Well that's news to me, hell I never knew that. But no point into being mad now, he _is_ dead.

"I never knew that." I said, hoping to figure out how long they've been at it.

"Yeah, we really never told anyone...but-"she started crying uncontrollably, more tears running down her face, and apparently more people looking at her.

"I know what you're going through, Mark was my best friend" you probably find that hard to believe, as I just noticed I really never talk about him in this notebook, check the other notebooks, and see. So then I sat next to her, and gave her a fucking hug, which normally I never do to anyone, but come on, these are extenuating circumstances.

---

I found another strange note in my locker, also written in blue ink that said "Who's next? - Ally". Now when I read this, the first thing that came to mind was that I'd be transported to that other world, but I was not, so I headed to the courtyard, as lunch was beginning, I noticed Mindy almost immediately, I didn't seem to see Miya anywhere, So I sat with Mindy.

"Hey, did anything weird seem to be happening just before Mark died?" she asked me, on a normal day, I'd put in a wiseass remark, but today I avoided that.

"Well other than that strange, creepy girl that keeps stalking me, umm no." I replied, realizing the error I had just made.

"What girl?" she asked me.

"Her name is Ally, she keeps following me around, and seems to be disappearing almost without a trace", now just then I noticed out of the corner of my eye who was sitting near us, it was indeed Ally. She was reading some kind of book, not paying attention to me, or maybe she was? "Look, she's right there to the right, on that bench!"

Mindy looked around with a puzzled look in her eyes, and said these haunting words.

"Max, that bench is empty."


	5. Entries: October 3 through October 5

**October 3**

Is Ally real?

This is what filled my thoughts for the rest of yesterday, which was pretty normal, no strange warping, and best of all, no dead friends. I mean, Miya can see her, I can see her, and so I'm not the only one going crazy? Or maybe Mindy was screwing with my head, I mean she was sitting right fucking _there_, there was no one else sitting on the bench, man what the hell. Come to think about it, Mark never noticed here a week ago when I saw her in the hall staring at us. Know what? I don't think I've ever felt her, physically. No not _felt_ her like that, I mean like brushed up against her or anything. Well next time I see her, I'll try to.

I havn't slept in 2 days, I can't sleep, I'm too damn afraid, afraid of nothing maybe. There is some_thing_ going on, I don't know what for sure. There has got to be something going on within the school, it's the only place where these weird things are happening, so I decided to skip school today to pay a visit to the local library, and search around for any strange things that may have occurred at my school.

------------

Ok, I didn't find much of interest about my school after about 4 hours of looking through old newspapers. I only found 2 articles that seemed of any relevance, or even interesting. One was involving a group of kids that vandalized the school about 2 years ago, as part as some cult or something. There was a group of kids that wrote "weird satanic symbols" on the walls. The second article was the following article, those kids died mysteriously the day after the incident happened. Their bodies were found in a room in the school, and were ruled as a suicide. I don't remember this very well, because I was only a Freshman at the time, I didn't really care, but strangely no one cared that they died, some were even happy.

Well those are the only clues I have, I'm going to get to the bottom of this, I'm going to break into the school at night and have a more thorough look around.

I headed back home, as it was nearly the time when school was dismissed, I didn't want to get caught, but then again, my parents are never home, I probably saw them twice in the last month. But when ditching school, you gotta take those certain precautions

So I arrived home it was about 15 minutes after school ended for the day, so it would just seem that I went to school. There was a car in front of my house, as I drove past it, I noticed it was Mindy inside waiting for me.

"Hey!' she yelled after me, as I stepped out of the car. "Where were you today?"  
  
"No where interesting", I replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Make sure not to show any signs of changing emotion.

"Oh..sorry" she responded, "I got kinda worried when you didn't show up during school today. I thought something happened to you too..."

"Oh.." now at this point, I was more concerned on how the fuck she knew where I lived. So I asked her and she said Mark had stopped by with her a few times, to see if I was home, apparently I never was. After that she started crying a little, not as much as before, but enough for someone to recognize it.

"You wanna come inside and sit down?" I asked, you know, trying to be a fucking gentleman and what not.

"No...no...it's ok" she answered, "I have to be leaving soon anyways, sorry about that, mentioning Mark still makes me kinda teary."

"Oh..." again this is all I really could think of saying at the time, I mean, hell I didn't want to say anything that might piss her off. "Speaking of Mark, did they ever find out the cause of his death?"  
  
"No... they never did." She answered, "That's the strange thing, it had all the 'evidence' of a murder, something that mark would not be able to do to himself, but there was no evidence of struggle. Like he was willing to get killed. But that doesn't sound at all like Mark."

"Hmm....I think the school has something to do with Mark's death, and all the weird shit I've been seeing. I'm going to break into the school tonight, around midnight, and investigate, maybe I will find some of the secrets that the school holds."

"I will go with you," she said, which shocked me.

"You can't go, I don't want to have you involved." I answered, please stay behind"  
  
"I can't" she retorted, "I want closure on Mark, I want to know what happened."

"Ok fine," I replied, knowing that there was no way I'm ever gonna convince her, I mean she lost the one guy she really cared about and I know if that happened to me, well if it was a girl of course, then shit, nothing would stop me from vengeance or whatever. "So meet me at the west entrance of the school at midnight, I know a way we can get in."

**October 4**

So here I am, 12:03, Mindy hasn't shown up yet, I'm contemplating whether or not to go in alone, but nah, I'll just wait a little longer, to be truthful, I'm kinda fucking scared at the moment.

Ok Mindy finally got here at 12:10, not that late, but I got worried for some reason, thought she was gonna ditch me there and not come at all, but nah, Mindy will stick to her word.

"Ok, follow me, and stay close, and most importantly, stay quiet, we don't know if there's a guard, a cop or anything inside." I said, trying to sound like a leader or some bullshit, ahahaha.

She nodded.

I headed a little to the left of the west entrance, to a side door, got out a lockpick my dad owned for emergency uses. To be truthful, he never used that damn lockpick, instead I used to use it a few years ago when I'd break into people's houses.It took me a little time to learn this lock, since you know; I've been out of practice. But eventually I got it open, and we headed in.

Immediately, I noticed a small room to the left that was left slightly opened. It was the cop's office. Every school has a cop or security guard at least, you know to break up fights and what not. So we went inside, and on the desk I noticed a 9mm sitting there with about 10 clips of ammo. Why the hell were there so many bullets? I can only assume this was confiscated from a student before he could unleash hell in here. But what idiot left the door open? Anyways it doesn't matter, I'm gonna shoot that bitch, Ally, that's bound to end this crazy acid trip from hell.

I loaded the first clip of ammo into the gun, and put the rest in my bookbag that I brought, with various breaking and entering supplies, such as a lock pick and some other items that may come in useful. Now I've only handled a handgun once, and I wasn't very good at it, but at this point, in the corner of the room there was a police club, so I picked it up and gave it to Mindy.

We headed down the west hall past some of the classrooms, they all were locked, well of course they were all locked, what dumbass teacher would leave them unlocked? After going down the west hall, we took a right, and heard a sound off in the distance, that sounded like someone took a shovel and scrapped it across the ground for a few seconds. Following that sound, I felt Mindy's arm grab mine and she whispered, "what the fuck was that?" For some reason, this sounded so damn sexy. I can't explain why it did, but it just did.

For the next 10 minutes or so, she was brushing up against me while we explored the school. There was one classroom, that wasn't locked, we went inside, it was completely different from the rest of the school. I studied my surroundings, everything was red, red as a blood, like one of those photo developing rooms you know? There was no carpet either, it was cement, and there were only 2 desks in the room. One of the desks was a red liquid that looked like blood, and under the circumstances, it probably was. The other desk had a piece of paper, upon closer examination; it was a map of the school. With one minor difference, there was a blue circle in the middle of the courtyard. I decided I'd check this out later, but it appeared to be the same place where the sewer grating is. I folded this map up and put it in my jacket.

I turned around, Mindy was gone, and Ally was right in her place. Staring at me and smiling, I couldn't tell the motive of her smile, it seemed to be a mix of grinning like she just killed someone and joy, pretty damn creepy if you ask me. Mindy was nowhere in sight, and everything was red, like some fucked up acid trip from hell.

"Where's Mindy!?" I demanded from her. He didn't say anything at all, so I raised the pistol. "I know you're fucking behind this you little bitch! Tell me! Or I'll paint the door behind you red!"

"Calm down Max! Who's Mindy?" she said, trying to act dumb.

"Don't play stupid with me motherfucker! Where is she!?" I yelled at her, cocking the gun back ready to blast her face.

"Are you stupid? She's dead, I killed her. Dead. Dead. Dead. Her scream was pretty annoying you know, but otherwise she went down with some dignity," the bitch replied. You know that feeling, when it feels like someone punched you really fucking hard in the stomach? Yeah, that damn sinking feeling you get when that cute girl says no to you. Well imagine that, but on a magnitude of 50.

"You....You bitch...." I said while raising my gun, now I remember this next part vividly, it's really fucking weird how this happened. I started shooting her, right at point blank, everything started slowing down, like one of sci-fi movie with trenchcoats and everything is slow, but even slower. Like, I could see the individual bullets flying out of the piece, and the shells flying past my eyes in such a slow fashion, I kept shooting, I didn't stop until the clip was empty.

After it was all over, I didn't look at her, I looked directly at the door, and headed out it. When I stepped outside the room, everything became normal. Nothing was hazy, or ultra-slo-motion, just felt like being at school at 2 AM. I felt badass, like some action hero from a movie but now was not the time to be feeling cocky. I headed to my locker, to store the stuff I found, I mean, I wouldn't want to bring that fucking firearm home and have someone find it. Gotta think ahead, no matter how strange a situation is. I headed back home

When I got home, I decided to get some much needed sleep, insomnia can do that to a guy you know.

**October XXX 5**

Holy shit! I've been asleep for 2 days apparently, it seemed like I just blinked or something, I don't recall any dreams or anything. O well goddamn I don't even realize what day it is anymore. Shit, it's Friday already, better got ready to school. Well, I learned my lesson, never stay up nonstop for that long ever again.

---

So. Mindy is really dead, apparently she was shot in the forehead and when they found her, there was a giant "A" carved in her chest. Man I thought that was all of dream. I don't feel like going to school today. Why bother right now? Another funeral for a friend. And it was Ally who killed her, and probably got Mark too, well she's been taken care of.

Well...got rid of Ally, things are gonna be back to normal now.


	6. Entries: October 5 through October 7

**- A continuation from the October 5th entry**

I learned that Mindy would not have a funeral, no one would give her one, no one knows what happened to her body, but I'm sure it wasn't a very good way to honor the dead. This wasn't nearly as painful as losing one of my best friends, I barely knew her, but I still felt guilt, like it was my fault, I shouldn't have let her come with me to the school. O well, I had to stomach it to go to school, I already missed a couple of days, otherwise they'd get suspicious and next thing I know there would be phone calls to my house and I'd never hear the end of it.

I stepped outside to get in my car, and to my surprise the car was gone, my mother rushed outside and said that some motherfucker stole it yesterday. And that left me with no other choice than to walk to school, which is always a royal pain in the ass, I gotta cross the major streets every time with speeding jerks that wouldn't stop for a nun. While walking to school, I flipped back through the pages of this current journal, and realized how fucking stu**pi**d **t**hey sounded, even _I_ was beginning to think this was a giant lie.

As I was just about to cross the first of 5 main intersections-of-death that I had to cross, a black car pulled up to me, I forgot the exact brand and manufacturer, but who cares? It was Miya, she asked if I needed a ride, I swallowed my pride and regretfully accepted her offer, it feels kinda embarrassing now that I have no car, getting a ride from some cute girl. Well, this could be a good thing, couldn't it?

She was showing signs of sympathy over my dead friends, that didn't particularly help the situation, but it is nice that some_one_ cares. We were talking about the weird shit that has been going on, I told her what I did a few nights ago, the w**hole** breaking and entering with Mindy, and her death. Again she showed more sympathy towards it all, sympathy that I really didn't fucking need right now.

So I arrived at school, prepared to do the regular shit I do every other day. First off I headed to my locker, to see if my stuff from the other day was still here. Ohh, and it was, again no one seemed to noticed clips of ammo in my locker either, the map was in there too, I picked up the map, and decided to check the circled spot now. I didn't really care to going to class today, there was too much on my mind.

I entered the courtyard and headed to the center where that sewer grating was. When I tried to open it, it was pretty damn stuck; I kept trying to pry it open for 15 minutes until it finally gave and opened up. Underneath, it was nothing, just a small groove where the grating was. There was a w**hole** there, but now it's gone. I sighed with regret and was pretty pissed off that I spent all the time pulling it off and it was wasted. But then I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, something a little out of place, all the bricks in the courtyard were square, but one particular brick, was about 10 times the size of these small bricks, and was shaped under one of the benches. Unfortunately, I let my curiosity get the best of me, and tried to pry it open, and it did, it opened much, much easier than that damn sewer grate.

A w**hole** was under the bench, so I crawled under it, and made myself into the w**hole**. I couldn't find any spot to put my foot. So I slowly pulled myself down the w**hole**, again I let my curiosity get the best of me, well hoping that the w**hole** wasn't that deep, I just plunged into the darkness and I fell. I fell a few feet, probably 10 to 15 feet, and landed on some old mattresses. It didn't hurt that much, just left me a little sore as I got up.

I was apparently in a small room, under the school; I got up and looked around. It looked very similar to that room me and Miya wandered in the creepier version of the school. I looked behind me and noticed there was a damn ladder; I shouldn't have rushed into things. The room was dark, there were some candles lit, like someone had been here recently, on closer inspection, the candles look like they were lit, but they weren't burning any wax, almost like they weren't really there. But they were, I picked one up, and searched the contents of the room. There were books, strange books that made no sense at all, something about 21 sacraments that made no sense, one of them mentioned a shady character by the name of Samael. Probably some gothic bullshit that some lonely kids were doing after school.

In the middle of the room, there was something most shocking of all, the body of Mindy, lying there right in the middle, with an A craved in her, for the first time in a long time, I thought it was going to throw up. I honestly did, a corpse is much more disgusting when it's someone you know, or knew rather. There were more bullet w**hole**sin her than what my mother told me.

"Did you enjoy killing her, Max?" said a voice from behind, "what did she do to deserve it?" I turned around and noticed, it was Ally, what the hell?

"What the hell? How -"I was cutoff before I could finish saying that.

"What do you mean 'How'? I've been watching you this w**hole** time Max, and you have sinned." Ally said. I was confused, what the hell was that about. "Why did you shoot her?"

"I didn't shoot her!" I said in my defense, "If anything I shot _you_!"

"Are you so delusional that you're in denial? You think you havn't done anything wrong, don't you?" she said. "Well, I think it's only fair that you pay for your sins" then she pulled out this sword, it was pretty big, it looked more like a ceremonial sword, but instead of thinking how cool the sword was, my adrenaline kicked in. I kicked her right in the face and she fell on the ground. I ran, ran real fast, and climbed that ladder out of there, and went to class.

Ahh, who doesn't enjoy cheating death?

-------

I thought came to me during 6th, while I was just sitting there thinking about shit that's been going on. That room, appeared to be a sacrificial room, maybe, just _, maybe, _it was related to the killing of those cult members a few years ago. No newspaper said where the body was found. Ally was also bullshitting me, there was no way I could have killed Mindy, for one, I had no reason too, but how come Ally didn't die that night? I just don't see it as something possible.

**October 7**

A normal weekend passed by, well I think it was a weekend; I certainly hoped it was, I didn't go to school! I stopped keeping track of time, days just keep linking up to each other, it felt like one weird blur, rather than a week.

I entered the school again, and it transformed to another weird world

_parts of this entry have been scratched out by blue ink_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXHOWXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDOWNXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTHEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXw**hole**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXnote?XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That trip was rather short compared to the other, much more disturbing ones, why the hell is Ally trying to kill me for? I headed to class, but I started to wonder why I even bothered going to class. You're probably wondering the same thing too; it makes no sense to me either. I just reflect on the crazy shit that's been happening to me, Now you're probably thinking "oooh, typical teenage-high-school bullshit every kid goes through". Well you are **wrong**. And I traced over "wrong" about 24 times to make sure you understand, that you are wrong. Until your friends start dying one by one in freak accidents, and your life feels like one hell of an acid trip, when you aren't even on acid, then you can say that's typical bullshit.

The rest of the day proceeded normally, well at least it was normal until 5th period, I made the unfortunate mistake of dozing off. This caused me to be warped back to that creepy school, not the same version I went to this morning. But you know the abandoned, creepy one.

This time I awoke at my desk, still in the same class, but Miya was next to me too. This is the first time I "traveled" to this other world with someone at the same time. She just woke up, and I heard her say "oh shit, again?" She looked back over at me and gave me a nonchalant smile.

"Well, as long as we're here again," she said, looking down, and then she slowly started to stand up again. "Where should we start looking around?"

"I don't know; let's just find any other doors that are unlocked, or something, I really have no idea." I replied, hoping that we could get going. "This shit has been happening way too often, and it's pissing me off."

"Yeah...I know what you mean. This happened to me when I was living in Silent Hill, which is one of the reasons we moved." She said, well I was kinda shocked when she said that, before I thought I was the only one going through this shit. "It started happening again a few days after I moved here, almost randomly through out the day."

After that, we didn't say anything, she got the message, and we headed out of the room, and started exploring the school. Well, it was a lot creepier than usual, one major difference was that I was walking on the fucking ceiling, but other than that, everything was normal.

Now, I don't know if you've ever walked on a roof before, it doesn't feel great, you keep having this feeling that you're gonna fall off at anytime, even though you won't., but nonetheless, I kept walking down the hall. Getting to the door's was a little harder, because I had to reach kinda high to reach the doorknob, again walking down this hall, the doors were locked.

We finally found one room that was open, it was room 216, the only door with rust over it, when I opened it, I found the grim bodies of Mark and Mindy hanging from the ceiling, I was too shocked to respond with anything, but Miya gave out a loud shriek.

Then suddenly, like I blinked or something, I was standing in the courtyard, and there was a weird figure floating there, it looked like a cross between an angel, and a demon, and the ugliest motherfucker you ever saw. It's eyes were glowing red, and there was a cross on it's chest glowing even brighter. The courtyard sky was red, red like there was a sun set, and the ground was, _absent. _There were no benches or trees or anything, it was like a desert.

"HELLO MAX" it said. "WELCOME TO YOUR END, YOUR SINS MUST BE PUNISHED"

Before I could even say anything to it, it came at me, and took a swing, but my adrenal glands kicked in, and I dodged it. Something compelled me to look to the side, and there was a Magnum Revolver lying there. Like someone had placed it there so I took it up, and aimed it at the beast, and started firing, not caring at all about the ammo count or anything. I shot about 15 rounds before I realized that I had shot that many, I opened the chamber, there were no bullets, I closed it, and it still fired.

Now when you're in a confrontation, with your life on the line, you don't really care about your surroundings, you got one thing in mind; survival. The thing was fucking slow for something that big, you'd think it would. We exchanged blows, it would come down on me, and try to swipe me, he got me a few times, but I was oblivious to pain at the moment. Eventually about 10 minutes of it coming at me like that, he was getting weaker, and slower and it soon collapsed to the ground, during that brief collapse right before it even got up, I shot it, about 15 times in the face, and it let out a horrendous scream, and fell to the ground, No blood came out, and it faded into the ground.

And in another flash, I woke up in my class 2 minutes later, I looked at Miya and she was shaking. My first reaction was to think it was a dream, but I looked down at my arm and saw a scar that was not there, then I felt my chest and felt a couple of other scars. I moved around to feel my back and felt something heavy in my pocket. I reached in, and felt the magic magnum that saved me in that fight in there. It was real.

Well I'm going to sleep, this entry was kinda long.


	7. Entries: October 8 through October 10

**October 8**

Well somehow I went to school on a weekend, or Saturday didn't happen, it doesn't make sense, I might have gotten the dates wrong too, but however, today is a Tuesday, I am sure of this, because some moron was yelling at it outside my house. I feel like some of these things aren't even happening. But they gotta be happening, people are dying, well just two people so far, who knows, who could be next.

Suddenly its lunchtime, I was just writing the above paragraph during 1st period, and now boom, lunch, man I am totally spacing out or some shit. I don't know what's going on anymore; life is becoming more and more of a blur.

The day ended so fast, I don't know who talked to me, but somehow I ended up with 5 more dollars in my pocket by the time I got home. Today feels like it hasn't gone by at all. I went home, and saw something out of place in my room, there was that red fireaxe that I broke a week ago or so. But there was blood dripping on it, I got really scared, I didn't know who put it there, I just threw it in my closet, without even thinking, because that's the kinda dumbass I am and as I did that, a small hole appeared in the back of the closet. It was a small hole, not enough to go inside of.

I walked closer to the hole and noticed some items, there was a handgun, and different from the one I found at school, I think it was a Berretta, my firearm knowledge isn't as good as it used to be. There were also some knives, and a rope, and some kind of ski mask well at least I think it was. I quickly covered the hole, and laid on my bed, somehow during all that time, time jumped to 1 AM. I headed to sleep.

**October 9**

Today started off well, much better than usual, no crazy horseshit, and the strangest shit of all, that hole in my closet seemed to disappear. Miya came by this morning to pick me up, she was worried about me, and she had to drive me home apparently yesterday. She said I didn't say a word the entire day. She also said I didn't _blink_ at all, people thought I was on something.

Now we were driving to school, and we were talking about things. You know, just random filler crap that you talk with someone, to either make them more enjoyable, or to make time pass more quickly. Anyhoo, while we were driving, my mind closed off, or something. Everything became red, and slow, exactly like the same night Mindy died, when I shot Ally. It was a strange feeling of euphoria yet complete fear, it felt like I didn't have a single worry in the world. Yet I was deathfully afraid, I felt like I was out of control, hell I didn't even have the feeling of breathing, it was like it was all a dream.

"Max! Max! Are you ok?" is what I heard Miya say when I came too, apparently I have zoned out again like yesterday, but this time it wasn't that long, I came to when we arrived at school, and everything was fine. I headed to class, then shit started shifting again. Everyone in the halls suddenly _faded_ out from reality. Then I see at the end of the hall, Ally standing there, holding something in her arms. On closer inspection it was a scythe. And when I mean closer inspection, I mean she was coming in closer to me, so I did the most sensible thing there was to do: run like hell.

I ran around the corner, then heard Ally say something like "come on Max, it won't hurt, you'll feel better afterwards" what a crazy bitch, I kept running not looking back, or even looking where I was going. I happened to trip and fall flat on my face, now I don't know if you've actually landed with the weight on your face, but it does **not** feel good. I got up slowly and turned around to see Ally raised with that scythe, the end was near, so I closed my eyes. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and then I was standing in the hall next to Miya, suddenly out of breath. She looked at me like I was crazy and said "come on, we're gonna be late!"

We headed our separate ways, I went to my first period class, and she went to her's. I spaced out more and more, and now fear that homicidal bitch will be waiting for me at any corner. I figured the only way I can stop her is to face her, again. I could have sworn I finished her off the first time, maybe I didn't, this time, I will. After class, I headed to my locker and got the 9mm, loaded it with a clip, and put it in my pocket; I must be really stealthy, because no one saw me with it.

I waited patiently during the day for the world to change again; this is the first time I wanted the world to change like that. Most of the time I feared it, this time I welcomed it, not with open arms, but with arms of vengeance, for Mark, and for Mindy, and to stop this shit. I don't know what the hell I did to piss that woman off.

Lunchtime came today; I knew it would happen at lunch, it tends to happen at lunch the most. There's no explanation to why it does, it just does. I didn't go to my class that I have my lunch period in. I couldn't bear the excitement; I mean I was actually looking forward to this. Am I sick? Sadistic? Or just plain fucking angry?

I sat down in the courtyard, I was feeling awfully tired for some reason, I couldn't explain why, I did get a lot more sleep last night than I usually do. Well, next thing I knew, I was falling, onto the rock hard cement of the courtyard, the last thing I remembered was seeing the beautiful, yet haunting face of Ally. My first thought was that she drugged me somehow, but that wasn't the case. I woke up, and she was in front of me, with he back towards me, I guess waiting on me to wake up.

I reached for the piece in my pocket, but my arms wouldn't move, it was then I realized that my arms were tied to a pole. Upon closer inspection of the room, it was the same room Miya and me first entered, 'Ally's Room'. Well I was at her mercy and I don't think she saw me wake up yet, because she didn't turn around or anything. I struggled, with every ounce of my body to free myself from those ropes. I could feel the rope's bristle cut my skin, I kept struggling and all without making a sound. I looked back at Ally, to see what she was doing, and apparently she was reading a book. Blood trickled down my wrists, the pain was so fucking unbearable, what the hell kinda ropes was she using? I really wish she'd use something a little softer on my skin.

The rope snapped. Finally. I moved ever so slowly and was careful not to bring attention to myself. I reached in my pocket, and surprise, the 9 wasn't there anymore. Of course Ally wasn't _that_ stupid. I looked around the room to investigate where the piece may have crawled off to, again I was doing this without making a sound. Ally appeared to be really divulged into that book. I finally was able to spot it on a shelf to the left of her, I approached it slowly, and without making a sound. And finally reached for it, and at last it was in my hand..

"Rot in hell bitch." Is what I said to her, as I pushed the gun into the back of her skull, then fired a few bullets into it. As soon as I did that, everything was back to normal, I was in the courtyard again, and I just woke up, someone told me they were all scared and worried that I had suffered a heart attack or something. I told them I was fine and went on with my day. Everything was fine for the rest of the day, at least; maybe things are starting to turn normal again.

**October 10**

I got to school today, feeling more happy, hell I even gave Miya a kiss on the cheek when I saw her today at school, something I probably havn't since my last girlfriend, and that was years ago.

---

I shouldn't have written that, everything went south after lunch. I thought it was all over, I thought I had ended it all, but I am truly fucking insane, you'll see why at the end of this log. Let me start off from after lunch, during the same period I have Miya with, I fell asleep, during class, I knew I shouldn't have done that. It was pretty damn foolish, but I woke up, and alas, I was in that room with Ally, the same bed room, again I was tied to the pole. The first thing I heard from her was "Don't even try to struggle, it's a chain, not rope this time." She said, and followed with "now if you won't repent for your sins yourself, then I'll just have to punish you."

She turned around, back into the dark corner of the room, I couldn't see what she was getting, or doing back there, but then she came back, well 2 people came back, the other, was Miya. She held a knife at Miya's neck.

"I'll give you one more chance Max. I'm being ever so grateful, and after that shit you did 2 years ago, you and what's his name, Mark. But as you remember....hehehe... he's no longer part of the problem" She said, I was confused and really pissed off at the same time, my first thought was, she was referring to that time we smoked up together, I don't know why I thought that. I asked her what the hell she was talking about, and she said "Have you been in denial all this time Max? Fine then, I'll tell you. 2 years ago Max, you and Mark killed those innocents, you killed our followers, and that is unforgivable."

Now everything hit me like a 20 ton, 18-wheeler. I've been trying to block out that memory for years, Mark and me, we did kill those kids, those cultists a few years ago. We were playing truth or dare at the school, and some cultists fuckers approached us, so we defended ourselves, at least that's how I remember it.

"Metatron can't help you this time." She said, then with a swift motion of her left arm, I saw Miya drop to the floor. I guess my adrenal glands were pumping at an alarming rate, because I literally broke the metallic bonds of those chains like it was string, I rushed at Ally, and tackled her to the ground, I saw the knife fly out of her hands, and I picked it up immediately, stabbed her in the face, multiple times. I kept stabbing, I had no choice, she killed Miya, she didn't do shit.

---

I then awoke in my room, dazed, and partially confused, but I felt groggy. It's not over obviously, there has to be a way to stop her, and I was going to find out.

Suddenly my mother busted in my room and asked me "Do you know a Miya Lee?" I said that I did and she replied "well, ummm...God...well...They found her dead in her room, with stab wounds on her face. And there was a carving, on her chest, it was an X."

Right then a dark, deep, sinking feeling came into me. I realized something for the first time.

I killed Mark, Mindy, **and** Miya.

An epiphany occurred as I wrote that. It's all explained on the next page, I gotta take care of something.


	8. Entries: October 11 and October 12

**October 11**

Alright I did some research this morning, instead of you know, going to school like normal people do. I took my mother's car to the library, she will be pissed, but I don't give a shit. I've been in worse scenarios, gotten out ok.

I spent at least 4 hours this morning going through all sorts of strange books in the library, looking up everything on hallucinations, and cults. I eventually found a book entitled _Cults_ by one Dr. Meisenhoffer PH.D. On further investigation of the oddly titled book, it appeared that the book went into great detail on different cult behavior patterns that he studied. Seems like one hell of a waste of time to me, and furthermore, how the flying fuck did he take the time to study some crazy cultists? I'm assuming he dressed up as one of them or something.

In the book, he said he was caught twice, and almost killed once from it, he apparently continued these studies for over 20 years. Why a man would dare research something like this is utter bullshit.

The book was fairly interesting, this man went all around the country joining and studying different cults, from east LA, to up north in Michigan. I was surprised this guy was never on some weird talk show or something, you'd think someone this dedicated to studying humans would eventually get some airtime on one of the late night talk shows. Eventually, I got near the ending; this section was based on a cult nearby, the cult of Silent Hill, as he called it in his book. He claims it could very well be one of the biggest cults in North America, he also says he doesn't even know where the chain goes, they all live underground, and don't bring attention to themselves.

He says that this is the most frightening cult he has ever encountered and he couldn't explain any of the practices in great detail like he could for the other cults. But rumor has it that they operated in nearby towns, such as my town of XXXXXXd and even as far as Colorado! This sick cult has something to do with the strange things that have been going around.

Interesting enough, the book slammed shut, by itself, and I was shifted into another world again, but not of the school, it was the library. Ally appeared from behind a bookshelf, and said "do you think you can hide out in a library all day?" I looked down at her, and saw something gleaming in her hand, it was a glock. If you've ever seen someone come at you with a glock with maliciousness, well you get scared. Once again my adrenal glands kicked in, and I picked up the nearest chair, and charged at her with it. A blow to the head was all it took, and she was collapsed. But that didn't give me time to turn around and rest. I kept going. I was outside, the world was still in its alternative version.

XXXXXXd looked like a ghost town, there was not a single thing moving, it was eerie and yet soothing in a way, any other day of the year where I was being chased I would enjoy the silence. But these are extrenuating circumstances man. I got in my car, and started it up, well tried to start it up, it didn't work, infact, the engine didn't even rev up. Ok, so I got scared, I got out of the car, and started running, I headed into a connivance store, that was also empty, and hid out in there for the night.

For the first few hours in here, I was afraid, then around 7 PM, I let my guard down a little and ate a bag of chips that were here, at least there was food around.

I kept myself entertained for a few hours by reading the various magazines the store had, eventually I was exhausted, a thought to myself fuck it, so I'm off to sleep now.

**October 12**

I awoke this morning from some cans falling over at the other end of the store, then heard someone say "awww shit!" It wasn't Ally, because it was obviously a guy's voice. I got up slowly, and noticed the busy street outside, apparently it went back to my normal world while I was asleep, so yes, I slept in a fuckin convenience store. I struggled to get up, because after all, sleeping on tile floor hurts like hell the next day. I noticed there was a back door, so I headed out that way strangely it wasn't locked, so I headed outside. I'm a sly man, I am. I don't know many other people my age, or hell, any people period that spent the night on the floor of a convenience store, well at least without the consent of the owner.

During my drive back home, I realized something, that thing I realized was that I had never actually read my old journal entries. I decided maybe I can find some clues, or at least if nothing, get a refresher about stuff from 2 years ago.

The journals were still stored in the normal place, in my cardboard box, labeled "Space Wars Action Figures" that no longer held those old toys. I finally found the one that was labeled 2 years ago, and started flipping through the pages. Wow, I was really fucking depressed back then, I sure as hell needed to enjoy life more. The whole damn thing was filled with "Ooooh woe is me, my life is horrible, Melissa won't go out with me...blah...blah" I actually started laughing at that. I wish I could go back in time and tell my other self about my current life now, see if he still whines then!

The past entries didn't explain anything, nothing at all, they were just boring stupid shit, I tossed them back into the closet and got something to eat.

The drive to school was incredibly longer than usual, I have no clue why. I didn't even feel like I was driving at all, I felt like I was just sitting in a car, and the world was moving around me instead. I didn't even remember stopping at any stop signs or stop lights.

I got to school, I still don't know what day it is, everytime I look at a calander it's blurry, and I can't tell. Now I headed to class, everyone seemed to avoid me, very strange, I tried talking to someone in the halls I know, and they just walked off faster. I never felt this alone until now, I didn't know what else to do, I can't talk to anyone, can't go anywhere, and won't snuff it, I refuse to go down like that. I may have done those things, but that does make me a bad person? Even if I repent?

Around 3rd period, the world shifted again, and away I went into some fucked up reality again. This time it was slightly different, everything turned black for a brief second, and random colours flashed. I was in the courtyard, it was dead, there was nothing green there, just dirt, like when that beast attacked me. Fearing the worst, I reached for my gun, well, the gun wasn't there, I was unarmed.

A young silhouette of a girl appeared from behind a dead tree, it was not Ally, but rather Miya! Well, I was happy for a brief moment; she said to me "don't get your fuckin hopes up Max" and then faded into Ally. Yup, it was Ally, she had some kind of blade, well this time, I didn't run, I just stood there.

"Give it up, Max" she said, "Samael always helps those who follow him, you are the evil one! The one sent to destroy us." What the flying fuck was she talking about? Then a strange feeling came into me, I couldn't explain it at all, like a surge of energy came inside of me.

"I'm the evil one? Well, I guess I better fulfill my mission then!" I said, hell I didn't know what compelled. I rushed at her on impulse, didn't give two shits about what happened. And she took a swing at me, and made a deep cut in my left arm, well I rolled, right into her, and knocked her down. I immediately got up, she was still on the ground and was just about getting up, I got up and went over to her. I then grabbed her by the hair, and took her head, and with one quick snap from my hand, her neck span. Not all the way around, but part of her face was looking directly back at me, as I did that she fell to the ground.

Once again everything was all fucked up around me, well I didn't stay around to find out. I headed out of the courtyard and decided to find a place to hide out again until things went back to normal, I headed to the gyms and went into the girls lockerroom, I figured it would be a least likely place to fi-

_At the point, there is a line leading from the above entry and ending off the page. The rest of the notebook is blank._


	9. XXXXXXX News Article

_The following is an excerpt of the local news paper found on October 14, the clipping is old, and some words are scratched out in blue ink.. Strangely, this is the only article of the event ever found in any newspaper. Upon further research regarding the death of Max, the newspaper company couldn't even find this article in their database._

XXXXXXXXX Xorning News. OcXXber 13, 1994.

**Grim Discovery in High School Locker**

This morning, Henry Townsend, a student at XXXXX High School, discovered the grim body of a fellow student stuffed in a locker. Townsend noticed a strong aroma coming from locker 302 as he walked past it this morning. Upon calling the janitor to open the locker, the body of Max Bowen, fell out of the locker. Witnesses said that the body had holes all over, and a weird carving on his forehead that lookeX XXXXXXXXXXXX with three XXXXXXX. There was another carving on his arm, which read "Alessa" The inside of the locker was covered with blood and there appeared to be unlit candle inside.

Police have ruled this as a suicide, a very puzzling and strange suicide, and believe Max is responsible for the string of mysterious murders that have been happening to fellow students around the area.

Police say the blood of the young man was completely drained from his body somehow. Behind the body there was a notebook that the student kept of the days leading up to the event. The contents of this journal were described as "disturbing and creepy". The notebook said there were 5 other notebooks kept in Bowen's home, but none have been found yet.

_The rest of the article was found torn._

_Editor's note: During my research in the Silent Hill woods, I can conclude that this a very vengeful cult, they will no doubt come after me eventually._


End file.
